


One shot: Childhood Crushes

by PixelBlossom



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBlossom/pseuds/PixelBlossom
Summary: I bought Rise of the Isle of the Lost today and the first few pages are what inspired this one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it!





	One shot: Childhood Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There are some spoilers to the Rise of the Isle book so if you don't want to know anything you shouldn't read this before the book. Ill update my other stories soon! Hope you guys enjoy!

Harry was one of the only children on the Isle that was interested in what the two girls always seemed to be doing.

The girls were like legends to him, always pranking Cruella De Vil, Gaston, and even his own father; Captain Hook. He wouldn't lie, he was more interested in the little girl with the purple hair and glowing emerald eyes.

He couldn't help but laugh from his hiding spots each summer as they came up with crazier things to do, though his personal favorite was when they would imitate tick tock noises to scare his father and agitate the crew.

On this particular day, Mal and Uma had created a nearly invisible slime that every pirate that walked past would slip and stumble on. 

Harry felt his cheeks turn red as he listen to Mal's giggle.

He could've sworn his ten-year-old heart skipped a beat as Mal's face lit up with mischevious glee as the  girls spotted Cruella coming their way.

They argued over who would get to throw the next bucket of slime until it knocked over, causing Mal to fall and slide towards the edge of the dock.

Harry felt his heart stop when she screamed out that she couldn't swim, yet Uma did nothing but giggle.

He could only stare in worry as she disappeared over the edge, into the water, and finally catching Uma's attention.

Harry glared at her back from his perch as Uma stood looking at the water, calling for Mal with tears in her eyes.

Relief surged through his body as Mal popped up behind Uma, completely dry, with a bucket of shrimp.

Mal explained to Uma that she had caught herself on a wooden ring before smiling in a sugary sweet way before dumping the bucket over Uma.

Harry winced as Uma screamed, wondering who could ever like being around a banshee like that. He grinned as he came up with his own secret revenge for Mal's sake.

Within the next fifteen minutes, every child on the Isle heard about what happened and would be calling the daughter of Ursula 'Shrimpy' for years to come.

As the years passed, whatever Harry first felt for the fiery fairy grew into something more, becoming stronger with each passing day.

To others, Harry seemed so angry for no explainable reason the day that the fancy limo come to take Mal and her crew away.

His infautation had escalated to love which left him all the more hurt when Mal turned against her mother, choosing good and the king over releasing everyone on the Isle, and well, him. Even if she didn't know him very well.

Even now as he watched her, drenched from diving into the water for his hook, he felt the distinct leap of his heart before it came crashing down, along with the wooden walk way leading to the tunnel.

Tears streamed down his face unnoticed as a lump formed in his throat. It was never him, he thought, bitterness seeping into his heart.

He watched blankly as Mal kissed Ben, true love's kiss, breaking the love spell Uma had placed on him.

Overcome with jealousy, he stormed out of Ursula's Fish & Chips Shoppe intent on tormenting someone else so that their night was as shitty as his.

Days later found Harry on his ship, the Jolly Roger, when soldiers from Auradon presented him with a letter asking him to attend school there. He couldn't help but feel giddy when he saw a note off to the side in purple ink.

To him. From Mal.

She wanted him to take advantage of his second chance and better himself because he was more than just Uma's lackey.

She saw more in him. She saw potential.

Harry grinned. He was going to Auradon.


End file.
